Remord
by Zarryn
Summary: Post Reichenbach Fall. POV d'un personnage sur la mort de Sherlock.


Auteur : Zarryn

Titre : Remord

Rating : T pour évocation de mort

Genre : Angst/Drama

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (dommage), je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction, tout appartient à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et bien entendu à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Note de l'auteur : Alors, c'est un petit (oui très petit, sorry) one-shot sur un personnage pour lequel je me suis prise d'affection (comme tous les personnages de cette série certes) et dont les sentiments sont, à mon sens, trop mis de côté. C'est un POV, cela m'inspirait plus de l'écrire à la première personne plutôt qu'à la troisième. Je ne dis pas de qui il s'agit pour ceux/celles qui aiment deviner un peu mais vous devriez deviner rapidement je pense. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir avant de lire, c'est marqué en gros à la fin. Cette fiction est une post Reichenbach de catégorie drama, en gros ce n'est pas joyeux, ma beta readeuse (Kilia93) à je crois, mimer quelqu'un qui s'effondre en larmes en lisant ça. Elle est sensible dès qu'on tue Sherlock. Voilà en espérant…euh…on souhaite de la distraction à quelqu'un qui lit une fic drama ? Faute de meilleur mot, j'espère vous distraire, que vous aimerez, je ne crache pas sur les avis quels qu'ils soient ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à le dire. A peine à le penser.

Sherlock Holmes. Holmes. Il a sauté du toit. Ses os se sont brisés, ses organes internes ont été perforées, éclatés dans sa poitrine, son cerveau a craché ses cellules grise et son sang sur le bitume devant St Barts.

Je suis allé sur les lieux quelques heures après le drame. La scène s'est imposé à mon esprit sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Je n'ai pas vu le corps, je n'ai pas pu. Je sais très bien que j'aurais craqué en le reconnaissant.

Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je dois admettre que je ne voulais pas le voir. Identifier ce corps sans vie comme le sien, ce serait la preuve qu'il n'est plus parmi nous. Qu'il est parti.

Je peux me mentir si je ne constate pas de mes yeux qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. Cela m'aide à lutter contre ma culpabilité de ne rien avoir pu faire pour empêcher ça.

Je me mens. A chaque secondes je me mens. Je me dis qu'il était brillant, qu'il a sans doute anticipé le plan de Moriarty.

Car oui c'est bien le criminel consultant qui l'a forcé à sauter. Son corps a été retrouvé sur le toit. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. J'ai voulu m'assurer que l'homme à cause duquel je suis dans cette situation était bien mort.

J'ai été presque déçu en le reconnaissant sans l'ombre d'un doute. J'aurai voulu lui loger moi-même une balle dans la tête. Venger Sherlock.

Mais je ne le peux plus, je ne peux plus rien faire pour Sherlock Holmes. Je l'ai abandonné. Je le sais. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais été à la hauteur, si j'avais fait mon boulot correctement, si je l'avais abattu ce jour-là… J'avais l'occasion. Cela aurait protégé Sherlock. Jamais il ne serait allé sur ce toit seul pour tenter de nettoyer sa réputation que j'ai participé à entacher. Jamais il n'aurait sauté.

John m'a rapporté ses dernières paroles. Je sais que c'est faux. Le médecin le sait aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il lui a dit ça. Pourquoi mentir ? Pensait-il lui rendre les choses plus faciles ? Et après ça ne se prétend un génie mais pas un héros.

Sherlock Holmes, tu étais un héros et à comparaison je me sens si lâche.

Je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller te dire adieu.

Ma gorge se serre. Encore.

C'est comme si une partie de moi était morte en même temps que lui devant St Barts. Sans doute parce que c'est le cas. Ma vie tournait autour de lui. Constamment.

Je ferme les yeux pour ravaler des larmes. Je ne veux pas croire que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, qu'il ne m'insultera plus, non, je ne veux pas.

Je veux me mentir encore, me dire qu'il s'en ait sorti, que je n'ai pas son sang sur les mains mais c'est faux. Tellement faux. C'est Moriarty qui l'a détruit mais je ne me sens pas moins coupable que si j'avais moi-même poussé Sherlock dans le vide.

Sherlock, je te demande pardon.

Je n'avouerai jamais ce que je ressens en ce moment. Jamais. A personne. Pas même à elle, surtout pas à elle. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

J'ai si mal au fond. Cela me brise le cœur que je ne pensais pas avoir. Ce détail doit être de famille.

Je voudrais cesser d'exister pour cesser de faire des choses horribles aux terribles conséquences. Je dois pourtant en faire une encore. La pire sans doute. La pire chose que je puisse faire de toute ma vie. Pourtant je suis le seul qui le puisse, qui le dois.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, je saisis mon téléphone et commence à taper le numéro. Je pourrais utiliser mon répertoire mais cela serait trop rapide. Je connais ce numéro par cœur. Je le compose le moins rapidement possible, espérant être interrompu mais non. Une fois entièrement composé, je porte le mobile à mon oreille. J'entends que cela sonne. Pour reculer l'échéance, je me mets à espérer que personne ne décroche mais une fois encore, j'espère en vain.

« - Allo ?

- Maman

- Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle est inquiète. Elle a perçue l'infime tremblement dans ma voix lui indiquant que c'est grave.

Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je lui dis. La vérité, les mots s'apprêtent à sortir de ma bouche et à cet instant, ils s'imposent. Ce sont des faits, je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même.

Comme je l'avais présumé, je craque, seul dans mon bureau, des larmes dont tout le monde ignorera l'existence roulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

D'une voix plus brisé que je ne le voudrais, et que personne n'entendra plus jamais, je m'entends dire :

« Sherlock est mort »

FIN

* * *

Voilà, vous l'avez devinez, c'était Mycroft Holmes. On pense peu à ce qu'il y a dans la tête de Mycroft après la mort de Sherlock, la saison 3 (j'en pleure en pensant au temps d'attente ^^') me donnera peut-être tord mais je vois Mycroft comme quelqu'un qui s'en veut et culpabilise. Je pense aussi à Mummy, son fils meurt, en « disgrâce » et c'est « à cause » de son deuxième fils, pauvre femme sérieusement ^^'

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Zarryn


End file.
